Their Retribution Mature Version
by AnthroLover
Summary: Based on the story of "My Bloody Mind". My opinion of how the story should have went. Contains child rape and character death, you're warned.


_This story is based on the work of "My Bloody Mind"_

Watching as Chomper and his parents went the other direction. Littlefoot broke out of the log that his foot was stuck in and jumped out of it.

He sighed knowing that he would probably not see his little sharptooth friend again.

He then jumped down from the log to start to head to the direction of where he last saw his friends when Ozzy and Strut popped out of nowhere. Littlefoot gasped while Ozzy sneered.

"We had it with you kid! Were getting rid of you once and for all..."! Littlefoot, more scared than ever, now thought of only one thing and that was to run. He ran as fast as he could until the two finally caught up with him and pounced upon him.

Littlefoot then shouted "Let me go-". But was caught off when Strut clasped his claw over Littlefoot's mouth and Ozzy held him by the neck in the same position.

"Hey Oz, can we throw him off the great wall? Can we? Please"! Strut pleaded, Ozzy then thought for a second and his face turned into a grin.

"Why...yes..."

They soon brought Littlefoot over to the wall. Strut held onto Littlefoot's tail and dangled him over the wall.

Littlefoot stared at the ground that he was soon to hit and gulped, he started to scream as loud as he could "Let me go or you will be sorry!"

Ozzy then let out a grunt and replied "Ya sorry we didn't do this sooner, say bye bye leafeater"!

Right after those words they heard a growl Strut with this action pulled Littlefoot up from the wall startled he yelped "I-Its-Its"! Ozzy then took hold of Littlefoots tail and Snapped

"Oh come on are you falling for that shadow bit again! Look"!

They then looked over to see Chomper standing on a rock, about to make another roar Littlefoot yelled out to Chomper "Run"! but then all of a suddenly Strut grabbed Chomper by the throat and yelled "Gotcha"!

He yanked him over to where Ozzy and Littlefoot where. Squirming pathetically Chomper tried to get out of Strut's grasp.

"You I liked much better as an egg" Ozzy said to the Sharptooth. Chomper gave him a dangerous glance and continued to squirm.

"Let me have him"! Ozzy told Strut and he did as he was told and was now holding on to Littlefoot's tail.

"Ugh will you stop moving"! Ozzy said ticked off. Chomper continued to do what he was doing before. He then Threw Chomper against the hard floor of the earth he started to kick the Sharptooth and picked him up again just to be throw at the wall and sooner than Ozzy thought Chomper went unconscious and was lying down looking beaten up.

"No! Chomper please wake up"! Littlefoot shrieked. He then stared at the two with complete madness on his face.

"Look what you have done to him! He is just a baby"!

"Don't worry longneck, it's your turn now" Strut said with a hint of cheerfulness.

Littlefoot then gasped and struggled in Strut's grasp. But with the help of Ozzy it was not hard for them to put Littlefoot in the same position he was before dangling over the wall.

Ozzy then spoke out loud "This is what you get for taking away our supper, longneck!"

Littlefoot then started to sob and cry "Please! I'll do whatever you want"! He could feel tears roll down his checks

In this moment Ozzy stopped to think for a moment. "You will do anything?" He asked the longneck.

"Yes!" said the desperate young one. "I'll do anything, just please, let me go."

Ozzy them slowly opened a grin and said "Well… I think we can work this out."

"We can?" asked a confuse Strut.

"Brother, you know that is difficult to find a female in the mysterious beyond", Ozzy said. "And you know what they say about longnecks, especially the young ones".

Strut stared to his brother for some moments, and when he got it, a grin like the one of his brother appeared on his face. "Yeah, this can be good."

Littlefoot looked up, just wondering what on earth the eggstealers were talking about.

Ozzy then turned to face the young longneck and said "Listen here, sap sucker, me and my brother had been a little… pent-up lately, and we need to release it. If you do this and please us, if you do a god job, then we could let you go".

Littlefoot was still not getting to what they were saying, but he got that he would go free if he did whatever was what they wanted him to do. "O-okay, I'll please you."

"Perfect!" Ozzy said and Strut pulled Littlefoot back and pinned him down, to be sure he wasn't going to escape. "Now, let's see what we've got…" Ozzy said looking around and finding something: some vines and a round rock. "Yeah, this will do the job" he said ripping the vines and picking the rock up.

He then walked to Littlefoot with everything on hand. He tied his forepaws behind his back with the vines, and then tied a vine in the rock and placed it on Littlefoot mouth like a ball gag. "Now, you will give us pleasure".

Littlefoot was confused and was uncomfortable with the vines and the rock placed over his mouth, that was preventing him from swallowing, but his toughs were interrupted when he felt something warm and pointed on his back.

He turned his head to see and saw something long, pink and pointed that had appeared between Strut's legs.

"Getting interested, garden-gorging?" He heard Ozzy say, and turned to look at him, and saw between his legs the same thing, but in a darker shade of pink and a little longer. "Well, those things have exactly to do with what we want from you".

He saw the kid puzzled look, and then he turned to his brother "So, Strut, you will go first on head or tail"?

Strut thinked a little and them said "I'll have the head". He said getting out of Littlefoot's back and positioning himself in front of the young longneck at the same time that his brother gone behind him.

He positioned his member and hold Littlefoot's head in a way that they were front in front, and then he said "Now longneck, deep breath, fell my malehood odor".

Littlefoot didn't understand, but did as was said and smelled deeply, a strong, bittersweet smell invaded his nostrils, making them burn and almost making him choke. "You will get used, now keep inhaling".

Littlefoot reluctantly did as was told and keeped inhaling the bittersweet odor, that was still making his nostrils burn and his stomach swing, but he was no longer choking. At the same time he could feel Ozzy massaging his hips, and occasionally giving it squeezes and light slaps. Them all of sudden, Strut pulled his head forward, making the side of it came in contact with the engorged member, who was dripping a transparent liquid, what stained Littlefoot's cheek.

Strut grunted and then pulled Littlefoot's head back and moved the rock out of his maw and said "Now, you may taste it". Littlefoot was taken back by this request, but decided to do it. He opened his mouth and sticked his tongue out. He slowly gave the member a lick, picking the liquid that was leaking from it. The liquid had a strong and disgusting bittersweet taste. He made a "Bleh!" tilting his head away from the bad tasting member.

The eggstealer slapped his face hard and said in an angry tone "Did I say you could stop, bitch? Go back to licking!" Ozzy chuckled behind the longneck, his brother could be a great leaf-loving, but when he was horny he became a sex crazed that didn't accept that anyone defied his luxuries.

Littlefoot became scared from the egg stealer and obeyed, his face still aching from the slap. He came back to lick the member, tasting the disgusting liquid that leaked from the tip, as soon as he drinked some, more appeared to replace. He felt the egg stealer behind him lift his tail, exposing his role, but he didn't had time to think the reason, because the egg stealer that was in front of him said "Now, take it in your mouth".

"B-but…" Littlefoot tried to protest, but was cut out when received a hard slap in the face from the egg stealer "Did I said you could talk, bitch? Just do it already!" Littlefoot obeyed and miserably took the tip of the point cock in his mouth. "More" Strut commanded, and Littlefoot took more and more of the length in his mouth. "Start sucking!" Littlefoot them started sucking gently the member, tears rolling down his checks.

"Yeah, that's it, now bob your head up and down, and don't stop sucking". Littlefoot obeyed the command, bobbing his head up and down the length of that member while sucking it, felling strange and used. Suddenly he felt something in his tailhole. Ozzy had soaked his claws in saliva and was now moving them around Littlefoot's entrance, before inserting them on that warm cave, making Littlefoot yelp and bite down the member on his mouth unintentionally due to the pain. Strut grunted, moved his member out of the longneck mouth and gave him another hard slap. "If you bite me again I will rip out every one of your teeth. Got it"?

Littlefoot slowly nodded.

"Good, now, back to what you were doing." Littlefoot them took again the member on his mouth and assumed the role he was playing a few moments ago.

"Now, let's see how you handle it" Said Ozzy from behind the young longneck, how rump was raised in the air while his chest was pressed against the stone ground, putting him on a perfect position for Ozzy. The egg stealer the started to trust his claws in and out of the kid's tailhole and opening the in a scissor motion, making the longneck yelp and contort in pain, but not daring to put force on his jaws, afraid to receive another slap from the egg stealer he was sucking.

"Oh my, we're our manners, we didn't presented properly. My name is Ozzy, and this one you're sucking is my brother Strut". "Nice to meet you… Littlefoot, right? I think it was how your friends called you". Said Strut, how had placed his clawed hand in the back of Littlefoot's head and was forcing it, trying to make him go faster.

"Use your tongue" Said Strut. Littlefoot obeyed and started moving his tongue around the shaft in his mouth granting content moans of Strut

Littlefoot then felt that claws leave his tailhole and did not enter again, he mentally sighed in relief, but it was sort lived. Suddenly he felt his tailhole being penetrated again, not by claws, but something longer and thicker. Ozzy had just trusted his entire member inside Littlefoot's tailhole in just one powerful trust, what made Littlefoot let out a cry of pain that was muffled by the member that was gagging him.

"Wow, this longneck bitch is tight, this way I'm gonna reach my limit sooner than a tough". Ozzy said. While this, Strut had started to trust his member in the longneck's mouth, increasing speed and sending more and more of his length into the young one's mouth in very trust. It took no longer to Ozzy to start to go faster, harder and deeper, making the longneck cry out in pain.

Littlefoot was going bad, not only he was being assaulted by both ends, he felt pain, he felt used, but his body was starting to respond on his own. He felt something growing between his hind legs, and it was becoming bigger and after a time it seemed to start jumping on its own. Soon He heard Strut say between pants and grunts "I'm almost there, bitch. It's gonna come something from it, and you will drink all of it, did you heard? Be prepared."

Not to after Littlefoot felt the pressure on the thing between his hind legs reach a limit were he couldn't hold back, and he felt that something was coming out of it, in this moment Strut forced his member deep in Littlefoot's throat, sending waves of hot seed down his guts, the young longneck choked a little, but due to the fear of the egg stealer he manage to gulp down everything. At the same time, the coming of his orgasm made his tailhole clench around Ozzy's member, making him grope hard on the longneck rump and let out a loud grunt as he reached his orgasm, filling the longneck innards with his cum.

After they had finished, they taked of their members from the longneck and stood there for a few moments, regaining breath and energy. Littlefoot was glad that it had ended, the liquid that had come from the member tasted disgusting, and it had been hard to swallow, and the felling of having his hole being filled with the same liquid from Ozzy had felt even worse, and was still felling, because of the liquid leaking of from his spread tailhole.

He sighed for this being over already, but his relief once again was sort lived, and his heart fell as he heard Strut say "Now I'll have his tail, you can get the head". And with that they switched places, with Ozzy now in front and Strut from behind.

Littlefoot didn't had time to register what was going on when Ozzy forcefully pushed his still hard member into his mouth, making him gag again, at the same time, Strut pushed his member in his tailhole in a forceful trust.

And it all started again, with Ozzy going savage and Strut making it all with his slow but powerful trusts. It was less pain, being struts member a little smaller and the seed acting as a lubricant, but there was still pain. Soon the member between Littlefoot's legs started again to become slowly hard and the pressure come again. It didn't take much time till them all orgasmed again. Littlefoot's seed was watery and didn't had much this time, but Ozzy and strut was still tick and pearly white and having a lot. This was one thing the two brothers had in common and were proud of.

Ozzy take his member of from Littlefoot's mouth, who was breathing heavy, and sited in front of him, holding his head in front of his face. "You do a really great job… a pity that we'll have to get rid of you".

Littlefoot's eyes grew big and he asked tiredly "What"?

"Yeah, ya know, if we didn't do it, surely it will be bad for our reputation, so we will just kill you."

"But you said…" Littlefoot started, but was caught off when strut placed the ball gag back on the little longneck mouth.

"I said that if you did a good job we _could_ let you go, not that we _would_." The eggstealer said with a cruel smirk, dropping the longneck head on the floor.

Littlefoot then started to cry uncontrollably, he had gone through this strange, painfull and violating experience for nothing, even after he did what they wanted they were still going to kill him. It was terrible. But, unfortunately for him, it had didn't ended yet.

"We can kill him later?" Asked Strut "I'm still want to have his tail". Ozzy smiled to his brother and said "Well, we can both have his tail, ya know".

Strut then opened a smirk and grabbed Littlefoot by the wrist and raising his body, at the same time Ozzy moved his body and helping raise the longneck from the ground. Soon they were all in a strange hug, with littlefoot sandwiched between the two eggstealers. Wondering what would be his fate now, when Ozzy whispered in his earhole.

"You can take one quite well, bitch. Let's see how you handle two".

Then Littlefoot's eyes widened and the gag muffled a scream of pain as his tailhole was penetrated again, not by one member, but by two.

"Oh, yeah bitch."

"Yes, take it you longneck slut".

The pain was even more intense now. Being penetrated by the two eggstealers Littlefoot was sure that he would be hipped apart. He was using all his remaining strength to let out cries and screams of pain and for help, that were all muffled by the gag, so no one besides the eggstealers could hear.

By the way, they were very much enjoying the pain of the longneck. His muffled cries were like an erotic music for them, which turned them on and make them crave for more. They were having their time trusting the longneck between them, having time to whisper in his ears, letting he know how much of a bitch he was, how real males would never subdue themselves like this and like he was a worthless female how only use was to be fucked by the likes like them. Those words were humiliating the little longneck, and making the situation even worse.

Littlefoot was crying his eyes out, wishing now to have refused the proposition of the eggstealers, to have let them simply throw him from the wall and saved him this suffering.

Littlefoot knew that this was near the end. He knew because the two eggstealers had tightened the grip on his rump and they were now going even faster, making him yelp and cry even more. If it had been minutes or hours Littlefoot couldn't tell, but he knew when the two grinped him hard and screamed together "Bitch"! flooding his innards with their sticky seed, at the same time he himself reached his peak and liberate almost none of seed, due to this be the third time he cummed in one day.

When they were finished they were breathing heavy and Littlefoot's head dropped to the side from sheer exhaustion.

Ozzy raised the longneck's head and removed the rock, and then he kissed the little saurian in the mouth. His tongue invading and exploring the infant front cave. Then was the turn of Strut, who to take his time to deeply kiss the longneck and exchange saliva with him. When they finished Ozzy replaced the rock and they undone their embrace. Littlefoot was so tired that he couldn't even move. Then Strut had no problem to drag him and dangle him over the wall again.

Before he let go, Ozzy held Littlefoot's held one last time and whispered in his hearhole "Tough we have to do this, and that we will have another bitches in the future, we want you to know that you will always be or favorite." And by saying this he licked the longneck's face one last time and let his head go.

A couple of weak heartbeats went by before Ozzy said "The good die young. Goodbye Littlefoot".

And with that Strut let go of Littlefoot tail, which fall from the great wall. The rock placed on his mouth didn't let him scream, but anyway, he didn't have any energy left to do so. He hit the ground with a thud and locked up one last time to see his captors, which was his last action before his world went black.

Over the great wall, Ozzy and Strut looked to the corpse of the young longneck on the floor far under them.

"Yeah, longnecks are really as god as we've heard, aren't they?" Strut Stated "A pity we couldn't keep him."

"Yeah… really a pity"

Then they heard a moaning from behind them. They turned around and saw the little sharptooth called Chomper trying to get up, pathetically failing. Strut opened a smile and said "They say that longnecks are good, but they say that sharptooths are even better".

His brother looked at him and around, spotting more vines and another round rock. He opened a cruel smile and said. "I still have room for one more bitch today".

THE END?


End file.
